Due to the increased use of hostages by criminals and prison inmates to obtain certain demands, there is a need to provide some means by which security personnel can gain access to an area where there is a likelihood of being captured and held hostage. Presently, there are no means available to allow the security personnel to enter such a hazardous area that is economically feasible.